1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of injection molding machines and, more particularly, provides an energy saving device for accelerated pressurization in an injection molding machine, which may concatenate one or more energy saving pipes for accelerated pressurization on pipelines, and which may provide a mold with vapor, water, oil, backflow, or loopback pipelines. Said energy saving pipe for accelerated pressurization allows the generation of accelerated pressurization of vapor or water or oil for more efficient thermal transfer to achieve the effect of energy saving.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
As age advances, many products are made of plastics. However, injection molding machines are utilized to a large proportion for plastic molding techniques. For conventional injection molding machines, plastics are melted into fluids in a boiling manner, followed by pushing fluid plastics with high pressure. Moreover, the front end of a conventional injection molding machine is provided with a mold having a cavity which is filled with fluid plastics under high pressure and followed by cooling for the product to be formed. Nevertheless, the mold itself needs considerable temperature in the process that injects glue solution into the mold. Solidification due to cooling is not allowed before the glue solution is on position. The blocking of evacuated glue solution would result in unsuccessful molding. Furthermore, once all glue solution is on position, cooling to forming has to be performed rapidly. Otherwise, a prolonged time would reduce the efficiency of processing substantially for the production cost to be increased considerably and would adversely impact on market competitiveness.
The thermal energy of the mold comes from the provision of vapor generated by the boiler, while the cooling of the mold comes from water or oil pressurized by the pump. Because the efficiency of temperature increase or decrease is still low, it is still a high energy consuming machine for energy usage effectiveness and does not comply with the present requirement of energy saving.